


Afterwards

by Number1miraculousfan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link talks, No Romance, Queen Zelda, botw 2 theory pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1miraculousfan/pseuds/Number1miraculousfan
Summary: A year after the fall of the Calamity.Life had gone back to normal. Almost.Hyrule has been under construction. Important locations such as Hyrule Castle, Mabe Village, Deya Village, Tabatha Village, and so many more lost locations have been restored.Link has a nightmare about the events of the Calamity, the moment when he fell and was sent to the Shrine of Resurrection for 100 years.Zelda has a nightmare about the moment she sacrificed herself for Hyrule.The reasons for these nightmares?A prophecy.The same prophecy from all those years ago.The answer was underground.
Kudos: 2





	Afterwards

_***°°°*Link's Point of View*°°°*** _

Weak. Weary.  
The guardians are surrounding us...  
The beeping indicates that there are only a few moments left…  
There's nothing I can do.  
But… I must… protect… the Princess.

***°°°*~*°°°***

I gasp, as I shoot up from my bed. That's the 4th time I've had that same nightmare. That flashback.  
It's haunting me now. Mocking me.  
Please. Make it stop. It's been over a year since Calamity Ganon was defeated.  
But it won't stop…  
"Oh good, you're awake!" Ivan snaps.  
I shake my head. The tiny blue fairy flies in front of my face. "Well? What're you waiting for? You have to get to Hyrule Castle now! You're always sleeping in late! Disappointing!"  
I sleepily nod and hop out of bed.  
I turn to Ivan as he says, "listen, the Queen wishes to speak with you, so you obey and hurry up!"  
I sigh as I walk down the stairs and take the Master Sword from its rack that Bolson gifted me for my Birthday.  
Next to its spot on my wall is Mipha's Lightscale Trident, Daruk's Boulder Breaker, and Urbosa's Scimitar of the Seven.  
Revali's Great Eagle Bow is on the bow racks to the other side of the other Champion's weapons. Next to it is a Savage Lynel Bow and Phrenic Bow. Urbosa's Daybreaker shield rests next to my Hylian Shield and Savage Lynel shield.  
I take the Hylian Shield as well as the Phrenic Bow. Better safe than sorry.  
I hurry to the door before Ivan can yell at me again, it's all he seems to be doing nowadays.  
Ivan has been following me around since Zelda told him to 'look out for me'.  
Why would I need to be looked out for? I'm fine on my own.  
I don't need anyone to look out for me.  
I open the door, and I take a breath of the fresh, cold air.  
Hateno Village is bustling today, as usual.  
Kids are running around, the Markets are packed with people, it's been like this since Hyrule was saved.  
I like it.  
I smile as my neighbour greets me. "Why, hello there, Link! How are you this morning? Where's Tiri?"  
"Good morning, Mrs Tambi. How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm great. Little Tiri is just fine. He's off playing with his sister Tishi out by the windmill. Stop by if you have the time! I'm sure they'd love to see you!"  
"I will! Have a good one!"  
I wave Mrs Rambo farewell, and throughout the town, people greet me.  
I decide to stop by at the General Store, East Wind, to buy some arrows.  
"Good morning, Link!" Pruce welcomes me.  
"Morning. Can I have 2 bundles of arrows, please?"  
"Yes, that will be 40 Rupees!"  
I hand him a purple Rupee. "Keep the change."  
I take the arrows and leave.  
"Come again!" Ivee beams and I nod her farewell.  
I step outside the village with a smile on my face.  
I can tell, today will be a good day.

***°°°*Zelda's Point of View*°°°***

I must… protect… everyone!  
A tear rolls down my cheek as Calamity Ganon draws closer.  
My arm aches, but I hold it steady.  
The bright golden light expands.  
My ears ring.  
The darkness and magic surround me…  
It's too late.  
I failed.

***°°°*~*°°°***

My eyes open in fear. It was just a nightmare. Memory.  
I remember that Link is meeting with me today.  
Ever since the Fortune Teller told us the same prophecy from 100 years ago… I've been having nightmares about… that day.  
What if… what if it returns…?  
What if something even worse happens?  
The answer is underground…  
That's the reason the Sheikah excavated parts of Hyrule and found The Divine Beasts. Were we wrong the entire time? Maybe it wasn't The Divine Beasts we were meant to find…  
That's why I've asked for Link to speak with me.  
We need to do something about this. Soon.  
We don't know how much time we have left…  
I may be overreacting, but I can never be too sure.  
There must be something I can do.  
I get out of bed and walk over to my seat and look at a glass of water on the table.  
I can see my reflection in the water.  
A weak Queen- it's all I see. That's something my Father would say.  
I see a diligent, wise, dignified Queen. That's something my mother would say.  
Oh, Mother, I hope one day I can be like you. Everyone loved you. They looked up to you. They trusted you.  
Why don't they feel the same about me?  
Worst of all, they're already looking for a future King, for someone I shall marry.  
I've told them over and over, I don't want to marry anyone, not yet at least.  
I look out my window. Castle Town is still. There's next to no one there. It's like people are isolating themselves from here.  
I'm alone. Only guards are around.  
Such is my life.  
As usual, I can tell, today is going to be a bad day.


End file.
